


Sacred Water

by AlgaeNymph



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Genderbending, Malesub, S&M, Waterbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgaeNymph/pseuds/AlgaeNymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murasa has harbored feelings toward Byakuren for over a thousand years.  During a very special training exercise, their passions will overflow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacred Water

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains D/s play. I've done my best to keep things safe, sane, and consensual, but I may have missed some important protocol. Please correct any mistakes I've made in the comments.

    “Namaste, Minamitsu…”

     _Who’s calling me that?_

    “It’s time to wake up.”

     _Byakuren?_

    Minimitsu Murasa, Murasa to everyone else, slowly formed her head from the mass of water resting in her bronze basin tub.  She looked into the gentle eyes of Byakuren Hijiri – _the most beautiful person in the world_ , Murasa thought – kneeling by the tub and gently swirling her fingers in Murasa’s watery form.  The gentle aquamarine glow from the ceiling mandala lighting the room lent Byakuren a more angelic presence than usual.

    Murasa mmm’d and smiled.  “Right, trainin’ day.”

    Byakuren returned Murasa’s smile.  “Indeed.  I’ve also discovered a new location today for us to practice in, so I will need to guide you there today.”

    Murasa gave a grunt and a nod, reforming her body as she rose up, her watery corpus shaping itself into a healthy, boyish figure of average height.

    Byakuren’s smile widened, her gaze trailing Murasa’s body.  “I see you’ve become very proficient with controlling your shape.”

    Murasa blinked.  “Um, thanks.  I’m glad you like it.”

    Byakuren stood up.  “You’re very welcome.  However, we still have to conform to social norms, so you’ll need to be dressed before we depart.  I’ll leave you to get dressed.”  Byakuren was about to turn to leav-

    “You don’t need to go!  I can be quick!”  Murasa quickly rolled out of the tub, morphing into an amorphous blob of water.  With a **plop** , she fell onto the pile of wet clothes lying in a large bowl.  A captain’s hat, white sailor girl top, green culottes, and black ankle boots floated into the position they’d be in if worn.  The blob then formed back into Murasa, now clothed.  Murasa absorbing the waterlogged clothing’s moisture into her body, drying them in seconds.

    Byakuren clapped.  “Not even ten seconds; your control has definitely improved!”

    Murasa cocked her cap at a jaunty angle to the right.  “Tis nothin’ to brag about, that, I’ve been gettin’ dressed for years.”

    Byakuren glanced down and Murasa’s clothes bowl.  “I am wondering why you place your clothes separately rather than in your tub.”

    Murasa gave a light smirk and cocked her head right, her hat sticking on.  “Wouldn’t you find things floatin’ on, or _in_ , you rather distractin’?”

    Byakuren chuckled.  “I suspect I would, though I’ve not had the privilege of your form.”

    Murasa motioned with her arm to the door.  “Ready to shove off when you are.”

    “Let us be off then,” Byakuren said, who then turned to leave Murasa’s room.

    Murasa looked around her small room; besides the glowing ceiling mandala, and wood being fused into one seamless whole, it was a small and simple affair. There was a simple wood desk on the wall opposite the door, nautical charts of Gensokyo hanging above it, and Murasa’s bed tub in the opposite corner from the door, but no other furnishings or decorations.

    Save for a carved wooden statue of Byakuren, in a nude and beckoning pose, hidden behind the tub. 

 _Did Byakuren see it?  What would she think?_   Murasa worried.  She knew that Byakuren was in a relationship with Shou, so suspected that lusting after the priestess probably wasn’t allowed.

    The light in Murasa’s room faded when she left.  She followed Byakuren through the fused wood halls of the buried ship, formally dubbed the _Star Lotus_ but referred to as the _Palanquin_ by Murasa in honor of Byakuren.  Since Murasa was the ship’s captain, the name stuck.  The ship’s hallways were also lit by ceiling mandalas, slowly cycling through a rainbow of colors.

    “What’ll you be teachin’ me today?” Murasa asked.

    “I have fine control in mind, but I’ll leave the choice up to you,” Byakuren said.

    “Nah, fine control’s fine,” Murasa said as the two approached the stairs.  “Makin’ big tentacles is all well and good, but I’ll be needin’ to learn how to shape water without breakin’ things.”

    Byakuren considered it important for youkai to apply their supernatural abilities practically, creatively, and non-destructively.  She felt that if Murasa could control water well enough to sink a ship or drown people on dry land, she could learn to control her powers for more peaceful purposes.

    It also doubled as therapy for the violent and still-traumatized ghost.  That, and Murasa would accept any reason to spend time with Byakuren—

    —her savior.

    “I’m grateful you feel that way,” Byakuren said as she ascended the stairs. “Do you remember your lessons on Western warfare?”

    Murasa scrunched her face.  “Maybe…?  Anything specific?”

    Byakuren turned to look at Murasa.  “Would you be willing to figure that out as part of your lesson for today?”

    Murasa perked up, catching up and walking beside Byakuren.  “Oh, sure!”

    Byakuren faced forward, and the two exited the Myouren Temple in silence.

    Murasa saw nobody out in the dim light.  She looked up at the sky, lit orange-pink as the sun peaked over the mountainous horizon past the Human Village.  _Wow, we’re leaving early today._   _Good thing I only sleep for pleasure.  Now what’d Byakuren want me to figure out…?_ Murasa thought as she and Byakuren lifted off into the dawn sky, headed south-southwest.

    Byakuren’s patron god was Bishamonten; his avatar, Shou, lived in the Myouren Temple. Thus, its inhabitants received a thorough education on war.  The practical aspects were discussed, but emphasized were the moral aspects: how to wage war morally, the morality of generals and soldiers throughout history, the causes and effects of warrior cultures, and so forth.  While an Eastern war god, Bishamonten’s area of concern granted him intuitive knowledge of war he could pass to his avatar.  Thus, Shou taught about the West as much as the East.

    So, as she followed Byakuren as they flew to their new training area, Murasa thought about which of her Western warfare lessons had to do with preferring to be peaceful rather than warlike.  Honestly, she only paid attention to the introductory-level basics, lore that anybody could simply look up.  Being a nautical-themed ghost, however, the exception to this was anything to do with naval warfare.  If it involved ships and what they did, Murasa was interested: ship stats, naval battles, pelagic civilizations, and oceanic weather all easily occupied her interest…

     _Focus!  I mustn’t waste any more time._ Murasa looked down at the forest below her, and guessed she was a fair distance from the Myouren Temple.  _Shou said something about why learnin’ peacetime skills is better than martial ones._

    Murasa went through her knowledge of naval lore for several minutes, from liberty ships to merchant fleets-

     _Oh!  How the British Empire prospered ‘cause of them bein’ a “nation of shopkeepers.”  Seems impersonal, though.  Maybe some other civilization that prospered by focusin’ on trade instead of war?  The Dutch?_

    Murasa thought about this for several more minutes, absently noting the mountain she and Byakuren were flying towards.  This was a long list, since just about every civilization with war fleets had merchant ships.  What Byakuren wanted to know couldn’t be something as simple as peace and prosperity going together, could it?  It had to be something _exceptional…_

     _First thing commin’ to mind is that legend about Poseidon and Athena fightin’ over Athens – before it_ was _Athens – with gifts.  Poseidon went on about naval war, while Athena did for trade, and the people favored her.  But Athens used_ both _gifts-_

     _Oh!_

    Murasa remembered the rival of Athens; while in the back of her mind owing to them being land-focused, she was able to recall all their eccentricities.

    Murasa sped up a bit to catch up with Byakuren.  “Hey, might you be talkin’ ‘bout the Spartans?”

    Byakuren smiled.  “Maybe…”

    “No maybe about it,” Murasa said, “the Spartans did _nothing_ but war, and were like a kraken in the mountains at everything else.  I don’t remember what happened to them, just that they’re not around anymore.  If everyone’s profession is ‘soldier,’ what’s there to fight _for?_ ”

    Byakuren gave a light nod.  “Very good: life only has worthy meaning if you know how to enhance life; only knowing how to create death will leave you either dead or alone.”

    “I’m technically already dead, but…” _You gave me life,_ Murasa wanted to say

    “I understand.”

     _Do you?_ Murasa thought.

    “Back on topic, the Spartans weren’t without their virtues.  Can you think of any?”

    Murasa hmmm’d.  “They were good lookin’?  They respected women?”

    Byakuren nodded again.  “Indeed.  The Spartans were renowned for their beauty.  Furthermore, a woman’s husband would insist she couple with the better man, even if not himself.  They could have been legendary lovers, but instead fought themselves to ruin.”  Byakuren shook her head, frowning slightly.

    “That’s deep, I never thought of them- Wait.  Weren’t they into little boys?”  Murasa grimaced.  “Being all Genji-like with them an’ such?”  She referred to Genji from the eponymous tale, and not the Hakurei Shrine’s turtle.

    Byakuren’s expression darkened.  “Yes, they encouraged mentor-disciple romance, but sadly conducted that immorally.  Theirs were relationships of control rather than guidance.  A disciple’s love for her mentor should be freely given after serious consideration, **never** due to a mentor’s intemperate influence.”

    Murasa nodded silently.  _I’ve_ definitely _seriously considered how much I love you,_ she thought.

    Murasa remained silent for the rest of her flight, as did Byakuren.

    Murasa idly look down at the mountainous forest, seeing the trees getting closer as the slope raised.

    A couple minutes later, Murasa and Byakuren landed at the edge of a copse of ivy-covered birch trees.  The trees were about twice her height, and aglow with the morning light.  Trickling could be heard within.

    Murasa cocked her head.  “So what’s this new shore?”

    Byakuren gave a cheeky smile.  “It will be self-evident once you look inside.”

    “Nazrin’s the one into buried treasure,” Murasa said, walking toward the copse. “but all-”

    Murasa was silent in thought and word as she pushed aside the ivy curtain and entered the grotto.  There was a pool of water about two body lengths across in the center, clear enough to see a thick bed of lakeweed lining the surface below.  On the other side of the birch-and-ivy entrance was a dark grey rock wall; it looked smooth, but there were several alcoves with flattened spots. In the center of the wall, a tiny waterfall just over a body length high gently fed into the grotto’s limpid pool below.  Surrounding the pool was a rainbow of flowers, primarily in sunset colors: reds, oranges, and purples.  _Byakuren’s favorite colors,_ Murasa thought.  The glow of the dawn’s early light peaking through the ivy further enhanced the flower ring’s beauty.

    Murasa continued to stand where she barely entered, unable to cease staring at the beatific sight.

    “How’d you find this place?”  Murasa asked.

    Byakuren entered the grotto to the right of Murasa.  “I didn’t, I created it.  I simply found a creek and shaped the rock around it with basic elemental magic, Patchouli taught it to me in exchange for my service in improving her health.”

    Murasa looked at the vivid flowers again.  “Didn’t know she was into gardening as well.”

    Byakuren blushed.  “That tutelage came from Yuuka, a far more affectionate woman than rumor would imply.”  She wrung her hands, glancing toward Murasa.  “In a manner of speaking, affection was all she wanted from me.”

    Murasa looked again at the flowers surrounding the pool.

    “So…how do we get inside without crushin’ the flowers?”

     “The same method by which we arrived here.”  Byakuren turned to Murasa and held out her hand.  Murasa accepted it, and followed along as Byakuren floated to the pool.  Once over the pool, Murasa let go and lowered herself into the water up to her waist near the pool’s edge.  She lay down until she rested her head on the shore, feeling the soft plants squish beneath her as she lay down, folding her arms behind her head.  _This water’s so fresh!_ Murasa thought, feeling the water flow in and out through her body.

    Byakuren continued to float over the pool towards the waterfall.  She turned around and lowered herself down to the shoal’s surface, submerging her just past her cloth tabi boots.  Byakuren stepped back under the waterfall, letting its flow soak into her hair and clothing.  She then stepped to her left out of the waterfall, and sat down in one of the alcoves, one leg bent back and another stretched out.

    Murasa’s eyes widened.  _Ohgods **thankyou!**_

    The sun shining through the foliage lit upon Byakuren’s form, her soaked clothing no longer concealing her body’s curvaceous outline, but enhancing it.  Murasa looked at Byakuren’s beckoning foot – oh, how she just wanted to kiss and rub it – emphasized by the white straps around Byakuren’s ankles; up along her long, fit legs wrapped in a now-clingy dress; further up to her slender waist, wishing there wasn’t any cloth covering that muscular beauty; now gazing up at how Byakuren’s bodice wrapped around and _presented_ the most perfect pair of breasts in the world-

     _Is…is she getting a nipple erection?_

    Murasa forced herself to explore the remainder of Byakuren’s body.  She moved her sights to Byakuen’s arms; lean, but strong and curvy.  The right was at rest, while Byakuren pulled her hair over her shoulder with her left.

    Byakuren chanted something unidentifiable as her hand brushed past her hair, pulled the hair straight and the water out.  She then idly swirled the floating water into a ball.

    That drew Murasa’s attention to Byakuren’s face; those perfect soft angles; her long, wavy, purple-and-brown hair; her gentle brown eyes; her warm, motherly smile-

     _Actually, she’s lookin’ kinda mischievous right now._

    Murasa pointedly looked at the floating water ball.  “Does…that have something to do with our lesson for the day?”

    Byakuren mmm’d.  “Perhaps.  I would like you to do as I did, assuming you are comfortable with doing so.”

    “Why wouldn’t I be comfortable with pulling water from my…” Murasa looked again at Byakuren’s clingy wet dress. “Oh, you mean your clothes?”

    Byakuren slowly nodded.  “Exactly, but I will not force this task on you should you feel it too intimate.”

    “No!  I mean yes!  I mean I don’t feel it’s too intimate!”

    Murasa quickly got up from the soft, grassy bed from which she lay.  _Whoa, need to be calm for this._   Just as quickly, she settled down and readied herself to pull the water out from Byakuren’s clothing.  Murasa assumed a steady, balanced stance; one foot forward, one back and too the side.  _I am the water, gently pulling the world to Nirvana,_ Murasa thought, remembering Byakuren’s teaching.  _I bring life to the land, and sooth with my touch.  As water acts in beneficence, so too must I move._

    Murasa slowly lifted her arms up, hands slightly cupped and almost touching.  She slowly closed her hands onto O’s, gently pulled back with the right, and released.

    Byakuren’s bodice stretched out.

    Murasa slowly pushed back with her right palm, closed it into an O again, and gently pulled down and back with both of her arms, opening her hands at the end.

    More of Byakuren’s clothing stretched and billowed, but remained soaked.

    Murasa continued this, and other flowing motions, for a good minute.  Byakuren’s dress gently fluttered and stretched in varying directions, but the water remained stuck in the fabric.

    Byakuren smoothed out her bodice over her chest.  “This would be much easier if you were feeling the water and not simply pulling on it.”

    Murasa remained calm, _like water,_ she thought.  “I can do this, I’m getting’ the water to move gently!”  _Calm, Murasa…_

    Byakuren raised her arms up, and stretched, the wet cloth helping to put her prominent breasts on display.  “If you feel you are up to the challenge, then I gladly encourage you.”

    Murasa continued to pull, a bit less gently than before, only succeeding in stretching out Byakuren’s clothing.  _I could take it easy, touch her clothes – and her – and peel the water out, but I wanna get better!  But I’m just pullin’ her clothes off, and I’ll not be wooin’ her like_ that _. I mean, I don’t wanna ruin her clothes, yeah.  How can I “feel the water” without touchin-_

    Murasa let herself smile slyly.  _I_ can’t _, but there are other ways to touch her._

    Murasa gently pushed her arms forward, then made a wavy caressing motion; down, then up, then down again.  She modified her motion, adding pulling and pushing; back, then forward, and back again.  Murasa continued this, gently pushing the water into Byakuren, feeling _her_ , and the water through her.

    Murasa could feel the water flow through Byakuren’s clothing, the moisture concentrating to the front.  With a final, gentle lift, Murasa peeled the water up and out from Byakuren’s formally soaked dress.  Murasa gently pulled the water towards her, rotated her hands, and-

    Byakuren was clapping.  “Congratulations!  I’m so proud of your progress!  You even did it on your first try!”

    Murasa smirked, left hand on her hip, right hand casually swirling a water ball floating above it.  “Well, to be fair, I had a lot of practice pullin’ water out of my own clothes.  I’d be leavin’ wet spots like some haunt if I didn’t.”  She grinned and chuckled at her own joke.

    Byakuren lidded her eyes and smiled.  “Your humility is praiseworthy, Murasa, but you shouldn’t belittle your success.  You were able to figure out right away how to properly feel the water and guide it gently.” Her smile turned into a smirk.  “May I ask what your motivation was?”

    Murasa looked around the grotto, how everything from the blue pool, green water grass, the sunset spectrum of flowers, and even the grey wall glowed with color.  She looked at the woman – _the_ woman, the perfect woman – she was alone in this romantic setting with.

    -shplash!-

    Murasa dropped the floating ball of water. 

    She would’ve kicked herself if she weren’t afraid of ruining the mood.  _Why wasn’t it obvious to me sooner?_

    “Byakuren, how long have you known I’m in love with you?”

    Byakuren’s expression became gentle.  “To be honest, only since we came to Gensokyo.  During our adventuring days, I mistook your affection for the enthusiastic obsequiousness expected of servants in those days.”

    Murasa furrowed her brow.  “So you basically mistook me for Futo.”

    Byakuren giggled.  “I’m terribly sorry, I shouldn’t be making jest of my obliviousness, something I still need to overcome.  When I was freed from Hokkai, I learned you redubbed our ship in my honor.  I thought this to be intense devotion and nothing more.  I only suspected your true feelings when I found the statue of me in your room-”

    Murasa tensed.  “How’d you find out about that!?”

    “I’m able to feel every piece the Palanquin is made from, a necessity if I’m to magically create it in the first place.  I noticed that one of the pieces was not only missing, but was currently a _very_ flattering sculpture of myself.”  Byakuren smirked a bit.

    Murasa looked downcast.  “Yeah…when we were sealed, it was like being drowned all over again.  I needed you to make the pain _stop_ , but you weren’t _there_ , so…I made do.  There was nothing else to do, and I had nothing but time, some hard rocks, and a lot of wood chunks.  All my other statues were pretty chaste, I didn’t mind very much when they had to be fused into the Palanquin.”  Murasa looked back up at Byakuren.  “Then I saw you in Hokkai, you were more beautiful than I remembered.”

    “Really?  Only my hair changed, and I sort of miss it being a solid brown.”

    Murasa waved her hands back and forth.  “No way!  I mean, you can have it back to plain brown if you want- not that you were ever plain!  Your hair makes you look like an angel!”

    “I thought so as well, and I’ve always been vain.  I even felt I deserved to show off to make up for being sealed away for so long.”

    “You did, and I didn’t want to be denied such beauty to ease my restless soul again, so…” Murasa poked her forefingers, and looked away from Byakuren, “I looted the finest piece of the Palanquin I could find and set to work.  I…wasn’t able to see you nude at the time, so I had to work from memory.”

    Byakuren smiled.  “An excellent memory when you apply yourself.”

    Murasa turned her eyes back to Byakuren.  “Speakin' of rememberances, how _are_ you so able to remember teachings that bore-” she winced, “er, don’t interest you as much.”

    Byakuren expression remained unchanged.  “If the other person is interested enough in what they’re talking about, I consider it important enough to listen and learn.  It was of the many ways by which I redeem myself, an ongoing process.”

    Murasa held her arms out.  “What more do you need to do?  You’re the holiest person in Gensokyo, if not the world!”

    Byakuren’s expression turned serious.  “There are better people than myself, even here.  Specific to us, I shouldn’t be enabling your obsession with me according to doctrine.  That’s one of the reasons I put off romance with you.  Still, I couldn’t deny you loved me, so I thought of a way to spend time with you, hence our lessons.  I needed us to know each other as friends, to establish a relationship healthier than icon and supplicant.  Even now, our relationship is still unequal, that of mentor and disciple, and I must be ever careful not to impose my lusts onto you.”

    Murasa paused, then got the courage to speak.

    “How does Shou feel-” Murasa looked uneasy, “about your lusts, I mean?”

    “No, that question was well-phrased, and well-deserved.”  Byakuren passes her hands over her figure.  “Look at the body I made for myself, do I look chaste?  I _desire_ beauty; I want to nurture it, appreciate it, and help others to do so.  I have to be ever constantly aware of my desires, to control them rather than they control me.  I know what I desire, and what I must do. I must especially make sure my desires don’t lead others astray with obsession over beauty.”

    “So…you’re as lustful as a sailor on shore leave, an’ you wanna make sure nobody else is because that’s only good Buddhism?”

    “Your answer gets to the heart of the matter, yes.  It is because of my lusts that I feel it important that a strong foundation of friendship is established before there is any sexuality.  That’s what happened with Shou and I: we knew each other the longest, our interests were the most similar, and our social positions were the most equal in our group.”

    “Speakin’ of the sea tiger, how’s she feel about you an’ me?”

    “The same as I do, and more supportive of our relationship.  She is concerned you might do something harmful out of jealousy, however.”

    Murasa frowned.  “I’ll be having a word with her about trustin’ me more.  I’ve read enough romances not to make any of _those_ mistakes; I’m a ship phantom, not a bridge princess.  I’ll not be breaking up lovers on account of my lusts, that’s one of the reason’s _I’ve_ put off courting _you._ ”

    “Is that to say you be so enlightened as to share lovers?”

    “You’re the right kind of woman, one who won’t be loving me less just because you’re sharing your love with others.  I’ve no fear of abandonment on account of your dalliances.”  Murasa cocked her head.  “Speakin’ of those, and bein’ a good Buddhist, how _do_ the two go together?  Far from me to tell you what a good Buddhist oughtn’t do, mind.”

    “On the contrary, the Buddha himself says in the Kalama Sutra that authority should be questioned.  To answer your question, the prohibition against sexual misconduct has always been vaguely defined.  I feel that so long as one’s own power isn’t abused, or another’s vulnerability isn’t taken advantage of, then sexual actions are not immoral.”

    “An’ what of domestic situations?  Those get right messy right fast, an’ you did explicitly say nay to adultery.”

    Byakuren looked aside.  “Well of course, and most marriages are harmonious, even loving.”  She wrung her hands.  “Sometimes, however, divorce, which is not prohibited, needs to be unofficial through expedient means…” Byakuren hung her head.  “Oh, I really am a terrible hypocrite, aren’t I?”

    “Perhaps, but even if I didn’t agree with that justification, even Buddha’s wife drooled in her sleep.”

    Byakuren giggled.  “You have such a way with words; good conversation is the foundation of a good relationship, assuming you would be willing to have me as a lover.”

    “That I am, there’s no doubt, but what of you?  You made a lover’s garden just for me, got yourself wet to put on a show for me, tricked me into fondlin’ you with water, an’ _now_ you’re hesitatin’ at the last minute sayin’ you’re afraid of hurtin’ me?  I’ve known blessed well what I want, but what of _you_?”

    Murasa and Byakuren both looked at each other for a long minute or so.

    Byakuren closed her eyes, and took several slow, deep breaths.

    “I want to free you from desire, Murasa, and I shall do so through the most expedient means possible."

    Byakuren opened her eyes, a determined look on her face.  With a practiced motion, she pulled her Sorcerer’s Sutra Scroll from her sleeve and unfurled it in one movement.

    The sight always made Murasa tingle in awe.

    Byakuren floated up from where she sat, and intoned a brief chant, sensual and breathy.  The coat straps crisscrossing her pronounced bosom quickly unlaced themselves.  Byakuren shrugged off her coat, and held her arms down to let it drop, revealing her bare arms and shoulders, the clothing passing through her magic scroll’s holographic glyphs.

    Murasa trailed her gaze across the strong, graceful, muscular slopes of Byakuren’s arms, longing to be in their embrace.

    Byakuren lifted those arms, chanted again, and pirouetted counterclockwise, her skirt blossoming out like a lotus.  Her dress billowed out, and up, and over her head, bodice and all, as Byakuren spun down into the pool, boldly nude.  Her body turned away from Murasa, left leg in front of the right as if in mid-step, Byakuren looked over her shoulder at her captivated audience, giving a sultry smile.

    Murasa gave a wordless, mental prayer to Byakuren for her to continue her exhibition.

    Byakuren _slowly_ bent down at the waist to unlace her boots, answering her supplicant with an exquisite view of her globular bottom.  

     _OhyesohyesthankyouByakuren **yes!**_

    Made firm with ample gluteal muscle, but with just enough fat to smooth out her curves, Byakuren’s derriere was lurid poetry in fleshy, heart-shaped form.  Murasa restrained herself from burying her face in those beckoning cheeks, knowing better would come were she to watch and wait.

    Byakuren unlaced her right boot, then lifted her foot out, slowly bending her right leg up, and stepping forward and across, her poise remaining steady.

    Murasa could see every muscle of Byakuren’s long, lean legs squeeze and flex, moving with neither a jerk nor a wobble.

    Byakuren unlaced her left boot, and repeated her step. Up. Bend. Step. Across.

    Her undressing complete, Byakuren slowly raised her torso up.  Murasa watched Byakuren’s buttocks flex- _ohyesByakurenmakelovetomyeyes!_ -along with her muscular back.  Murasa watched in awe as Byakuren’s womanly strength rippled, so desperately wanting to worship her through massage.  Byakuren peeked over her left shoulder gave a Murasa a smile, the well-known smile of Byakuren’s that would be motherly in other circumstances, then pivoted her feet and body toward Murasa.

     _Memory did not do your likeness justice,_ Murasa thought.

    Byakuren’s face was even more beautiful as she gazed seductively at Murasa, who in turn saw only Byakuren’s magically perfected body.  Every centimeter of Byakuren’s physique was graced in muscular curvature.  Her shoulders were broad and round, and muscular curves adorned her arms.  Murasa imagined herself being carried like a bride in those strong arms, those magnificent breasts pressing against her.  Even without support, Byakuren’s breasts stood up firm and proud, like an apsara’s.  Her slim waist and bared abdominal muscles only made her look more strong and womanly.

    Byakuren’s stepped forward with her right leg, then the left-

    -Her hips swaying, her muscles flexing-

    -Inexorably approaching Murasa.

    Two faces smiled at each other.  Wide green eyes met seductive brown ones.

    “Is this what you wanted?” Byakuren said, sauntering through the water toward Murasa.

    “Yes, Byakuren…” Just saying Byakuren’s name aroused Murasa.

    Byakuren stopped a foot from Murasa, brusing her cheek with her left hand. “May I refer to you as Minimitsu when we make love?  You have a really beautiful name.”

    Murasa only knew Byakuren’s touch and smile.  “Yeah, I’ll be girly for you, and only you, Byakuren.  It makes me feel pretty when you say it.”

    Byakuren rubbed the back of Murasa’s neck with her fingers.  “Ironic you should say that, Minimitsu, as you’ll experience soon.  Would you lie down for me?”

    Byakuren put her right hand on the small of Murasa’s back and gently pushed.  On that cue, leaned back, letting Byakuren slowly lay her down on the pool’s surface, while letting her legs float up.  As Byakuren stood up, Murasa was not merely floating, but laying on the surface like a literal waterbed.  To Murasa, it felt rubbery and either slick or sticky depending on her intended goal.

    With Byakuren looming over her, Murasa felt both slick _and_ sticky.

    Byakuren, standing to Murasa’s left, reached down with her right hand and gently, firmly, rubbed Murasa’s petite chest. “Imagine yourself nude and beautiful, Minimitsu, your body boyish and healthy.” Byakuren tugged on the front collar of Murasa’s shirt.  Her left hand still holding her scroll, Byakuren tucked it under Murasa’s shirt and into her body.

    Murasa tingled as the scroll floated inside her; it did nothing physically, but the sheer trust Byakuren gave was as arousing as any physical ideal.

    Byakuren slowly lifted her arms as she pealed Murasa’s top from her body, leaving a clear watery mass that soon regained its fair-flesh tone and boyish build.  Byakuren then pulled out Murasa’s culottes, and Murasa reformed her corpus as she did before.  Byakuren was about to pull off Murasa’s boots when she saw them already sinking into the pool.

    “Such impulsiveness.  I’ll have to punish you for that.”

    Byakuren lifted up both of Murasa’s feet, then held them in the crook of her left arm.  Byakuren then trailed her fingers along the top of Murasa’s left foot-

    “ _Eee-ya!_ ”

    Murasa’s legs turned into water, and slipped out of Byakuren’s hold.

    Byakuren took the opportunity to sidestep to her left, now standing over Murasa as her legs reformed-

    -between Byakuren’s.

    Byakuren reached down with her left hand to fondle Murasa’s smooth groin.  “Now, Minimitsu, can you imagine yourself even more boyish?”

    “You’re wanting to take me as a boy?”

    Byakuren’s expression softened.  “Only if you are comfortable doing so, Minimitsu.”

    “Byakuren, I’ve spent many a lonely day and night dreamin’ of submitin’ to your womanly embrace, held tight in your body as you laid claim to mine.”

    Byakuren smirked.  “I suspect you’ve been working very _hard_ thinking about it, Minimitsu.”

    Murasa let out an honest laugh.  “That line was so bad it was funny anyway, Byakuren.”

    “I like obvious double-entendres, Minamitsu; they’re blatant and witty, like you.”

    Murasa and Byakuren shared a laugh together.

    Byakuren softly pinched Murasa’s clit.  “Now, I know you can make this bigger, Minamitsu.”

    “I can do more than that, Byakuren.”

    Murasa lowered her hands to her crotch, stuffing herself with her left fingers while pinching her button with her right.  She throatily chuckled as she pleasured herself.  Seconds later, her clit swelled into a large watery phallus.  Murasa roughly rubbed the tip of her erection and it briefly shivered, solidifying with ribs along the length and studs at the tip.  She moaned as she pulled out her left hand, along with a pair of transparent aqueous balls.

    Byakuren gently ran her finger around the tip of Murasa’s phallus, admiring how it sparkled a bit from the sunlight.  “You’re obviously as proficient with sculpting water as you are with wood, Minimitsu”

    “Both, in this case.”

    “And words as well.”

    Murasa smirked.  “Your other partner set high standards for me to live up to, Byakuren.”

    Byakuren petted Murasa’s faster.  “Oh, Minamitsu, you shouldn’t feel like this is a competition.”

    Murasa mmm’d, and reached out to caress Byakuren rubbing hand.  “You needn’t worry, love, I’d be doing this for you regardless.”

    Byakuren gave a gentle smile.  “That’s so very good to know.”

    “It’ll be even better to feel.  Whenever you’re ready, Byakuren.”

    Byakuren brushed aside Murasa’s hand.  She then positioned herself over Murasa’s erection, studded tip teasing Byakuren’s aroused vulva.  “Now, Minimitsu, after centuries of yearning, let your efforts be rewarded.”

    Byakuren lowered herself around Murasa’s phallus-

     _shlick_

    -and let out an animal grunt.

    Murasa rolled up her eyes and moaned as Byakuren’s vaginal muscles gripped her in their dominant, womanly embrace.  _Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes…_

     _shlick_

    Byaukren raised herself up-

     _shlick_

    -and down again, letting out another pleased grunt.  Byakuren couldn’t help but smile.

    Neither could Murasa.

    Byakuren continued to slide and squeeze around Murasa’s hard, helpless boyhood. “I have often heard that pain is a teacher,” _shlick_ “but I believe pleasure to be a superior alternative.” _shlick_ “Your final lesson for today, Minimitsu,” _shlick_ “is to restrain your body from climaxing until I do so.” _shlick_ “Our love shall be consummated with our pleasure joined.” _shlick_

    Murasa smiled tensely, having to remember to breath so she could vocalize, frequently letting out moans and squeeks.  “I promise I’ll hold out for you!”

    Byakuren lowered herself, pausing her coupling motions.  She then reached back with her left hand, rhythmically squeezing her fingers gently around Murasa’s smooth, pleading balls.  “Speaking of holding, are these functional?”

    “AH!  mmm…”  Murasa clenched her toes and rolled her eyes.  “Why not tickle me if you’re gonna make this harder for me?”

    Byakuren reached out with her right hand and gently dug her fingers into the bottom of Murasa’s ribs-

    “AAA!  OOHHH!”  Murasa gripped the water hard to keep from thrashing around, submitting to Byakuren’s tickling.

    Byakuren grinned, clearly enjoying herself as Murasa squirmed beneath her and her probing fingers.  “A wonderful idea.  I’ll certainly make you harder…”

    Murasa let out breathless laughter for several moments; having to remember to inhale so she wouldn’t gurgle.  “Huhh-haa… Or cum laughin- AaAaAaa!”

    “I can tell you from experience that’s even better.”  Byakuren fondly remembered the many claw marks in her room.  The woman beneath her this time, however, wasn’t tall and muscular but small and boyish.  Murasa possessed a different beauty from Shou’s, which Byakuren appreciated just as much.

     _shlick… shlick…_

    Byakuren raised herself and resumed tugging and squeezing Murasa’s phallus.

     _shlick… shlick…_

    With her right hand, Byakuren danced her fingers across Murasa’s body: in the ribs, along her sides, even right on her face.  Murasa was completely vulnerable to Byakuren’s firm fingertip caresses.

     _shlick… shlick…_

    With the slender, dexterous fingers of her left hand, Byakuren steadily massaged Murasa’s balls, extruded as an act of love and submission to the high priestess of Nirvana.

     _shlick… shlick…_

    Murasa lay on the water, utterly dominated by pleasure, only able to thank her mistress through high-pitched moans and cries.  Murasa looked upon the perfect woman straddling her: her slim, muscular waist, how Byakuren’s abs twitched and tightened as her most feminine muscles asserted their embrace; her broad, curvy shoulders; her large, firm breasts, each one more than a handful; her all-loving, beatific face, at once loving and lustful.  Murasa endured the physical ecstasy, love for her mistress helping her resist release.  _Your holiness, when I pass this test, I promise to praise your beauty and give you the worship through pleasure you deserve!_

     _shlick… shlick…_

    Byakuren and Murasa continued their lover’s lesson in this manner for many long minutes.  Byakuren continued to mount Murasa, pushing herself up and down along her lover’s ribbed shaft.

     _shlick… shlick…_

    While mounting Murasa, Byakuren didn’t relent with the intense tickling of her lover’s torso, or the gentle massaging of her balls.

     _shlick… shlick…_

    The sight of Murasa’s abject pleasure, and the feel of her studded sex organ pumping in and out of her, continued to stimulate Byakuren.

     _shlick… shlick… shlick…_

     _So good…_ Byakuren thought.  _Oh, I should have asked for clitoral stimulation; I’d orgasm sooner, and Murasa wouldn’t have to endure so lo-_

     _shlick… shlick… shlick…_

     _Ohhh…_

     _shlick shlick shlick_

     _Have_ had _to…_

     _shlick!shlick!shlick! **shlick!**_

    As Byakuren’s purred and pumped, she moved her right hand to fondle her clit, no longer tickling Murasa.

    Murasa winced in pleasure at Byakuren’s burst of vigor.  No longer being tickled, Murasa was able to speak.  “Oooo…  You about ready to blow?  ‘Cause I sure am!”

    Byakuren panted from the intense sensation.  “I’m ready, you may release yoursAAAA!  _Nnnng!_ ”

    “ _Mmmmmmmmmn!_ ”

    Byakuren and Murasa were suddenly overtaken by a liquid electric squeeze; beginning from their groins, and coursing through their bodies.  Through force of will, Byakuren kept her eyes from rolling up, instead steadily taking in Murasa through a lustful haze.

    Murasa didn’t control herself as much, rolling her eyes as her fingers twitched and toes curled.

    Byakuren dove down to embrace Murasa, kissing her deeply.  Byakuren sucked on Murasa’s tongue, savoring how she tasted of cool lagoon water.

    The two lovers rolled over into the water. They spun and thrashed in each other’s embrace, their bodies convulsing in physical and religious ecstasy.

    There was no more sight for Murasa, only tactile sensation: tension from her own orgasm; her hips bucking on their own as a result of Byakuren’s ministrations; limbs intertwined; refreshing coolness from the grotto’s pool; gentle pressure and **_warmth_** from being firmly help by her beloved Baykuren’s.

     _So **warm...**_

    Byakuren willed her body to extend her orgasm for as long as Murasa’s, smiling as her lover lost herself in the pleasure of it all.   Murasa’s expertly sculpted phallus continued to roughly rub Byakuren’s insides, eliciting a moan. 

    While Byakuren preferred more than simple vaginal stimulation, she would keep that to herself for now: this was Murasa’s special day.

    All to soon, the orgasmic pulses ended, and the two lovers calmed their movements.  They stopped tumbling, rolled themselves upright, and stood in the middle of the lagoon. 

    Murasa looked into Byakuren’s eyes, smiling like a boy who just had the best birthday.

    Byakuren smiled back, smiling like the world’s most loved mother.

    Murasa tilted her head up and deeply kissed Byakuren, stroking her hair and gently pulling out the water.

    Slowly, reluctantly, Byakuren broke off her kiss.  “You worked very hard, Minamitsu, and I’m very proud of you.”

    Murasa smiled, still remembering her orgasm.  “I’m proud of m’self as well, Byakuren.”

    Byakuren softly petted Murasa’s head.  “Was this experience as you imagined, Minamitsu?”

    Murasa lidded her eyes, looking into Byakuren’s, and enjoying the intimate sensations.  “My fantasies have been fleeting glimpses of that perfect body of yours, never daring to imagine you would ever love one such as me.”

    Byakuren smiled, continuing to pet Murasa.  “You needn’t belittle yourself, Minamitsu; you’ve come so far, and you deserve so much.  Which reminds me, how did you feel about being submissive?”

    “I love it so much I wanna live it, every moment of my life being yours.”

    “As much as I want you to live for others, I also want you to be your own person.”  Byakuren lightly tapped Murasa on the nose.  “Since I’m your mistress, you have to obey me.”  Byakuren giggled.

    Murasa shrugged.  “Not much I can do bein’ myself here, I’m afraid; not many ships here, an’ I don’t go after innocents.”

    “I know, you haven’t even bothered Komachi for over a year now.”

    “Water shapes itself like its container, an’ you’re the one I wanna be inside more than anything.”

    Byakuren felt Murasa’s swelling still inside her.  “You already are.  You haven’t flowed back?”

    “Water doesn’t compress, an’ I don’t have human limitations.  Besides, I like lettin’ you have somethin’ to handle me with.”

    “In that case, since you wish to serve me, and I wish you to improve your skills, I would like you to caress your phallus along my inside of my womanhood.”

    “Is all of our lovemaking gonna be more trainin’?”

    “A mentor-and-disciple relationship does have a poignant allure," Byakuren said.  She then smirked.  "Now demonstrate your proficiency again.”

    “Oh, I’ll demonstrate that ‘proficiency’s’ an understatement, Byakuren love.”

    Murasa drew some of her phallic water back inside her, just enough to have room to move.  She shaped her sex organ into a tentacle, giving it a test wiggle, eliciting a brief coo from Byakuren.  Murasa grinned.  _That sensitive, are you, love?_   She then studded her tentacle and scrapped it along Byakuren’s vaginal walls-

    “Oo- _ahhh!_ ”

    Byakuren’s eyes’s widened, then rolled up.

    As she steadied herself with the surrounding water, Murasa began to smirk as she felt Byakuren go limp in her arms.  “I haven’t even gotten started yet, love.  I’m going to serve you by demonstratin’ how _so good_ you made _me_ feel.”  Murasa’s smile grew predatory as she sped up her twirling and scraping, eliciting more squeaks and gasps from Byakuren.

    Byakuren could feel Murasa’s wonderful _thing_ whipping around and round, back and forth inside her, roughly thrashing against her lining.  Byakuren’s legs trembled against the sensation, but continued to hold steady.  She looked upon Murasa’s lustful expression, blissful from being so thoroughly _enjoyed_ and _taken_ by a supernatural being.

    Murasa looked upon Byakuren’s pleading smile, and remembered some of her lover’s noisier dalliances; she remembered the joyful screaming followed by satisfied growling and rumbling.  Murasa knew how she would need to serve her lady and savior now.  She needed but the right oppor-

    “Oh, Mina-”

    Murasa laid a finger on Byakuren’s lips, quieting her.  “That’s _Captain Murasa_ when I’m plunderin’ your booty, love.”  Byakuren exhaled a coo and a giggle as Murasa grabbed Byakuren’s wrists and pushed her back into the water.

    The water felt gel-like as Byakuren was pressed back into it, soon finding herself thoroughly caressed by several stubby tentacles.  None of Byakuren’s most sensitive parts were left untouched. 

    The tops of her feet…

    The insides of her thighs…

    The bottom of her ribs…

    The undersides of her arms…

    The skin beneath her chin…

    All those and more were being relentlessly stroked, groped, and otherwise lovingly fondled.  Every part of Byakuren was forced to endure Murasa’s sensuous touch.

    “Say my name, love.”

     _“Murasaaaaa!”_

    Byakuren would have it no other way.

**Author's Note:**

> My best career prospect is writing niche erotica, ideally writing something besides billionaire werewolves. I want to know how far I have to go, so I decided to try some erotic fan fiction. This fic was assuredly the hardest to write: I can't just be descriptive, I have to be *vividly* descriptive and incorporate all the senses without using the same words over and over.
> 
> So, what aspect of my work needs work? What part of my work works well?


End file.
